Xiǎo Cí Wáwá Bān
by Fatal Overdose
Summary: He was his Little Porcelain Doll. Botched suicide, slash, tears and sweetness at the end!


**Whaaaaat? I am not holding back the next chapter of my other story just to torture you, I don't know why you would think that! *carefully hides finished chapter behind her back***  
**Kidding, of course. I'm not quite done, but I expect to be posting the latest bit tonight.**

**Ok, so, I wrote this in, like, twenty minutes, so it kinda sucks, and it's all out-of-character-y, but read it anyway, it's sweet.**

"Chase Young! Surrender the Shen Gong Wu immediately!" The tiny yellow monk shouted up from the base of the cliff the Heylin currently stood atop.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" He sent back, tossing the Wu from one hand to the other carelessly.

"Because... because..." all four of the Xiaolin Warriors looked around frantically for something, anything that could be used to sway the shape-shifter's decision.

That 'something' became known when it crashed into the surrounding trees, screaming in a high-pitched manner and hitting the ground with a 'thunk'.

"Because we have Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted triumphantly. "We know of your relationship!" As he spoke, Clay picked up the groaning lump, pinning his arms to his sides.

The albino looked around fearfully, while Chase merely sneered. "Whatever you have heard is false, young monk."

Jack felt his insides grow cold.

"The boy is nothing to me. He is a pathetic, weak-minded insect." He dismissed, turning his back on the monks and beginning to walk away. "Do with him what you please."

The monks knew they had lost. With a defeated sigh, they released the red haired boy, who slumped to the ground. As even the monks left him, Jack sat there, unmoving.

Nothing... he meant nothing to the dragon, to his idol? He had thought at least after they'd slept together... how had the monks even found out?

It didn't matter. He was a fool. An insect.

_**Nothing.**_

...

Jack froze, razor hovering shakily just above his wrist, where crimson was already beginning to spill out of the deep wound. The metal glinted with liquid the same color in the dim lighting of the bathroom "Um... hey, Chase..."

The powerful Heylin sorcerer snarled angrily, and in one fluid movement had ripped the thing from the albino's grasp and flung it across the room. How dare this slip of a child, a creature barely able to fight, damage himself in such a manner!?

...

The two of them had been sitting in the same room for at least half an hour, or more specifically, Jack had been immediately shoved into an armchair and stayed there quietly while Chase glowered at him.

"Um...can I-?" He started.

"No." The dragon snapped.

The boy, hardly a boy any more at 19 years, sighed heavily and slumped back into the comfortable furniture. After a moment, Jack fidgeted under the man's gaze."I'm not going to do anything, can I please just-?"

"No!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He whined."Please?"

"After you explain." The sorcerer deadpanned."What, exactly, possessed you to attempt something so foolish, boy?"

_Pathetic._

"Well?" The dragon pressed, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

The genius squirmed again. "I... I don't know..." The words still echoed in his head.

_An insect._

"One does not attempt to take their own life without knowing the reason!"

_"Nothing..."_ he murmered under his breath.

Chase watched the emotions roll around in the boy's scarlet eyes. Pain. Regret. Sorrow.

Anger.

Fists clenched at his sides, his face full of determination. "I'm n-nothing to you, remember? You said it yourself, I'm just a weak minded insect! Why would you care that I tried to k-kill myself, huh!?" The boy was literally shaking now, only barely managing to speak through the sobs wracking his small form.

So... he was to blame for this. He sat down beside the trembling albino, for once allowing a small bit of concern to show through his normal mask of boredom. "I said this because if the monks thought I didn't care about you, they would not injure you."

"You c-care about the Wu more th-than me. I'm just some crummy little to-toy that gets thrown away after you play with it, right?" He hugged his knees to his chest. "You- you didn't even... you j-just l-left me there."

"I am sorry." The shaking stopped.

"You are far more precious than you know, Jack." He said quietly, holding the boy close and burying his face in the soft, red hair smelling faintly of motor oil and smoke. "You are precious... to me."

The sobs had quieted to the occasional sniffle. "Promise?"

"You are the only human I would never lie to, Spicer."

He waited until Jack's eyes had finally closed, and his chest moved in the even rhythm of sleep before kissing the genius lightly across his lips. "Sleep well, my xiǎo cí wáwá bān." His little porcelain doll. The title suited the boy.

**Porcelain doll: Jack called himself 'a toy that gets thrown away after you play with it', and a porcelain doll, it is sort of a toy, a fragile one that you're careful with, is pretty to look at, and you keep around for a long time. I thought it suited Jack, too. :)**


End file.
